


Bump in the Night

by Heavisi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Feels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavisi/pseuds/Heavisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean are up to no good in the barracks. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of reiner + bert is mentioned.  
> THIS JUST HAPPENED, I DIDN'T PLAN IT OR ANYTHING

The air in the barracks was always dry, no matter the time of day or temperature outside. Dry, still, air, Marco decided, was his least favorite kind.  
As he lay in the night, closing and opening his eyes every now and again, he wondered what time it was. He was sleeping just a few minutes earlier, but a noise from below him had woken him up. He couldn't remember what the noise was now- all he could hear was the steady breathing of his male comrades in their sleep.  
Then suddenly, another noise. A squeak, like a floorboard. Maybe a mouse? Marco didn't want to risk waking anyone by climbing down to see.  
He heard a whisper, barely audible above the snoring of someone below. "Marco?"  
"Jean!" He whispered back excitedly. More quiet squeaks followed as he ascended the step ladder to his bunk, and Marco quickly moved over in his bed to allow him room to climb in. "What're you doing, you'll get cau-"  
His words were stymied by Jean's gentile fingers on his lips, which were immediately replaced by his own. He fought the urge to moan into him, and instead reached up, playing and toying with the buzzed hair at the base of his neck. He growled into his mouth, rewarding him with a quick nip of the lower lip.  
"J-Jean," Marco started again, with the same low whisper. "Someone will hear us..."  
"Let them hear us, it won't matter," Jean reassured him, slowly moving his hands to his thighs.  
He was coaxed back into the bed by his lips as Jean's hands fumbled with his pants. He was able to slip them off without much trouble, and Marco shivered from the sudden cold.  
"But, Jean, I don't- ahh!" He was interrupted by himself as Jean stripped off his boxers, leaving his lower half bare beneath him. He clasped his hands over his mouth as his fingers delved inside of him, twisting and torturing him slowly. He was unable to remain very silent.  
"Jean~" he whimpered. He was getting a bit louder now, and Jean responded by holding Marco's hips down with his spare hand as he thrusted into him with the other.  
'It's not fair, he knows I can't keep quiet,' he thought ruefully as he gasped for air. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.  
"I-I'm going to..." Marco didn't even need to finish his sentence. Jean was right there, working him over until the last minute.  
Suddenly, his vision went blank and sparks shot off behind his eyelids as Jean's fingers pushed against a place inside him that made his insides tighten and his chest flutter...  
His hips bucked against Jean's fingers, and soon he felt his face grow hot. "Ah, Jean!" He cried shamelessly, and Marco tensed against him, pleasure flooding through his veins. He swore his body temperature increased at least 20 degrees. There was no turning back now. They probably weren't the only ones awake anymore.  
Marco, still recovering, heard a zipper. He felt something familiar at his center, and he was thrown into a swelling fit of nervous thrill as it was pushed inside him. "J-" he couldn't even finish his sentence, it was too much. The more he thought, the more he considered it probable that nobody would actually tell on them, since Bertholdt and Reiner, were, after all...  
"Oh, God!" Jean suddenly rasped, barely audible. He bent over Marco, hands planted on either side of his head. "More," he begged softly. And he complied, more so than he could have imagined.  
Jean's quick pushes became more like passionate attacks, ramming into him with such force he thought for sure he'd break. He couldn't stop himself from mewling Jean's name, or even moaning in pleasure when he leaned down, stealing a hot kiss from his parched lips.  
"I'm almost..!" Jean grunted, and Marco nodded, not able to form words at the moment.  
He grasped at the sheets, the headboard- anything- as he finally spiraled into ecstasy for the release.  
His cries of "MARCO!" And "Yes, oh yes!" Intertwined until eventually both faded into a long moan.  
What ensued was a sigh of complete satisfaction from Jean as he very slowly pulled himself from Marco. Marco still winced at the sudden and unwelcome feeling of emptiness.  
He sat up slowly and reached for him. He understood, and moved into his embrace, kissing him on the cheek and carefully rubbing his lower back.  
"You'd better head back down," Marco suggested after a while, even if he really, really didn't want him to. Marco didn't want Jean to get caught, was all, and they totally would, because any more of what they were doing now, and they'd end up sleeping together until morning. And it'd be very difficult to talk their way out of that.  
Jean nodded silently and moved away, and Marco gathered up his boxers as he heard Jean's zipper again. "Jean," he started at him as he made for the step ladder. He heard the steps creak under the shift of weight. "...I love you."  
With no hesitation, he replied. "I love you, too, Marco." He could hear the smile in Jean's voice. How dare he make his heart want to beat out of his chest.  
He listened to Jean's feet hit the floor. He listened to the creak of Jean's bed as he crawled inside, and he listened until his heavy breathing turned soft, and he listened as Jean's soft breathing turned into snoring. Of course, that took a while, but Marco was happy to listen, as the sounds comforted him.  
Marco turned over in his bed. The air was still and dry once more, and crickets chirped languidly from outside.


End file.
